It's a LoveHate Relationship
by PeyJay
Summary: Vegeta is the captain of the football team, Student Council President, drop dead gorgeous, the most popular guy at Sandrine High, and the Devil. Bulma is a typical high school girl. She's popular, gets straight A's, and is constantly picked on by Vegeta.


**It's a Love-Hate Relationship **

**Rising Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Sad day :(**

**Summary: Vegeta is the captain of the football team, Student Council President, drop dead gorgeous, the most popular guy at Sandrine High, and the Devil. Bulma is a typical high school girl. She's popular, gets straight A's, and is constantly picked on by Vegeta.**

* * *

><p><em>I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and barely managed to avoid tripping over my own shoes. There he stood, his black spiky hair stood straight up like always, defying gravity. I couldn't help but stare. He just looked so handsome standing there with that peaceful look on his face. I was quickly torn from my trance however, when his startling onyx eyes tuned to look at me. Those cold black eyes that always seemed to look straight through me today seemed strangely warm. I couldn't move as he slowly walked towards me. That peaceful look was gone from his face, and replaced by one of pure determination. His eyes sparkled with mischief. I hate it when they do that it almost always means trouble, and more often than not it means trouble for me.<em>

* * *

><p>I should be anxiously awaiting the upcoming school year but instead I'm dreading what lies beyond those front doors. I can still remember all the torments I went through at the hands of that monster. Vegeta Seji, captain of the football team, Student Council President, drop dead gorgeous, the most popular guy at Sandrine High, and the Devil. Ever since the beginning of freshman year he has been teasing and tormenting me. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much, but if one thing's for sure, it's that I will never stop hating him.<p>

"Hey Bulma" Chi-Chi said, abruptly slapping me on the back. "Ready for senior year I hear we have Trigonometry and Government with Vegeta."

I shuddered at the name "Don't remind me. I've been trying all morning to forget."

"Bulma, Chi-Chi I've been looking everywhere for you." said Launch.

"Hey Launch are you ready for first period Trig." I said "Yes I can't wait; I mean I hate Trigonometry as much as the next girl, but just seeing Vegeta's handsome face is enough for me."

"Hush Launch don't talk like that around Bulma, you know how jealous she gets when people hit on Vegeta." Said Chi-Chi

"I do not."I said angrily "I hate him more than anyone." I took off down the sidewalk, with Launch and Chi-Chi laughing as they walked after me. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful, even when she was stomping around angrily. He actually thought it was cute when she got all flustered like that. That was one reason he teased her so much.<p>

"There goes your one true love storming off all angry because she has to be in the same classes with you again this year." Goku said jokingly

"Oh shut up Goku I don't want to hear this from you." I said

"I don't know why you're so mean to her, you're obviously in love with her." Goku said "You have been ever since freshman year."

He and Goku had been best friends since Kindergarten, so he couldn't hide things from him very well. But he hated it when Goku knew what he was thinking. He knew that Bulma hated him, but he'd rather her hate him than reject him. He knew that if he had told her how he felt she would have told him that she liked someone else, and that person would have been Goku, his best friend. So he wouldn't tell her how he felt.

"How I treat Bulma is none of your concern." I said coldly

"Of course it is she is my friend too you know."

"Ya I know you guys are such good friends. Why don't you just go out with her already?" I said angrily

"Because you're my best friend and I wouldn't do something like that to you, and because I don't feel that way about Bulma, and because I'm dating Chi-Chi. Besides we're just friends." Goku said

"Well you should tell her that because that's sure not how she sees it." I said

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Bulma is in love with you and you know it."

"Bulma does not love me and if you weren't so mean to her she might like you Vegeta."

"Whatever Goku, let's just go to Trig." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is the first chapter in my story. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue the story. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>


End file.
